


happy fucking holidays

by bikeisreal



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Erik, Light BDSM, M/M, Office Party, Office Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: Чарльза так раздражает его (очень горячий) босс, что он собирается преподнести ему подарок, из-за которого его точно уволят...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [happy fucking holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364302) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 



> на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/5060216

Каждый раз, когда босс Чарльза кричал на него, терял самообладание или наезжал на одного из его коллег, Чарльз представлял его голым, стоящим на коленях, со связанными сзади руками, смотрящего на него широко распахнутыми зелёными глазами, полными уважения, а его красивое лицо — заляпанным спермой.

Эти фантазии — всё, что помогало ему переживать эти дни.

Неудивительно для такого низкопоставленого сотрудника мечтать поставить своего эгоистичного и влиятельного босса на место. Снять с него этот идеальный, сшитый на заказ костюм, представить, каково будет чувствовать эти короткие рыжеватые волосы между пальцев, как будут выглядеть пятна на его коже от ударов, шлепков и укусов, его надломленный голос, умоляющий и благодарящий.

В то время в реальности Чарльз отправил несколько факсов (факсов, чёрт возьми), купил растворимый кофе, оформил заказы, ответил на звонки. Рассортировал обед в столовой и помог украсить офис к праздничной вечеринке. Боже, если бы только его наняли сюда на постоянную работу.

Постоянная работа помогла бы ему избавиться от зависимости от отчима, но терпеть Эрика постоянно? Оно того не стоит. Он был невыносимым, бесящим… Хотя, Чарльз бы скучал по нему, исключительно потому что его вид подпитывал те самые фантазии.

Хотя и после того, что случится сегодня, он не удивится, если его вовсе уволят. Не после того, что он запланировал, как небольшую месть. По факту, он даже был почти уверен, что его уволят. То, что он задумал, было весьма безобидным, и если надо будет, он вполне сможет использовать телепатию, чтобы заставить всех забыть об этом. Всех, кроме Эрика.

Чарльз прошёл мимо его кабинета к комнате отдыха, где стояла рождественская ёлка и подарки. Кто-то посчитал смешным повесить омелу прямо над дверью его офиса. Эрик, который оказался евреем, не обращал внимания на красно-зелёные украшения, к тому же, всё утро провёл в кабинете. Чарльзу не нужна была телепатия (о которой не было указано в резюме и о которой он не упоминал на собеседовании), чтобы понять, что Эрик был не в лучшем настроении. Почти всё утро он кричал за закрытой дверью.

Какой неприятный мужчина. Неприятный, невероятно горячий мужчина.

Чарльз поискал взглядом и нашёл маленькую коробочку в серебристой упаковке под деревом, с именем Эрика на ней, но без адресата. Пока его коллеги заполняли помещение, Чарльз, улыбаясь самому себе, прошёл к аудио-проигрывателю и включил рождественскую музыку. Вскоре комната отдыха была заполнена, не доставало только Эрика. Все переглядывались, но никто не хотел приглашать его. Вздохнув, Чарльз направился к офису.  
Только он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, дверь открылась (Эрик, который не скрывал того, что он мутант, часто использовал свои способности управлять металлом и магнитными полями на работе, что являлось ключом к подарку ему от Чарльза), и он предстал перед ним с пустой кружкой. Выглядел он разъярённым, а затем, увидев, кто перед ним стоит, удивлённым.

— Я слушаю, — рыкнул он. Затем, глянув на омелу над ними, добавил, усмехаясь, — мечтай, Ксавье.

— Праздничная вечеринка началась, сэр, — сказал Чарльз, всеми силами сохраняя беспристрастное выражение лица, — в комнате отдыха.

— Я еврей, — отмахнулся Эрик.

— Я знаю. Но это не рождественская вечеринка. В общем, там накрыт стол, и подарки. Каждый получит подарок, — добавил он, думая: «даже мудоёбы».

— Всё равно мне надо кофе, — он вздохнул с таким видом, будто это всё не достойно него, и прошествовал мимо. Чарльз последовал за ним. Дорогая одежда прекрасно очерчивала потрясающую фигуру его босса, его широкие плечи и узкие бёдра. В голове сразу возникли картинки, как он впивается пальцами в эти бёдра, оставляя на них синяки.

В комнате отдыха царила дружественная атмосфера. Работники разговаривали и пили пунш, фоном грохотала музыка. Но с появлением босса всё изменилось. Окинув всех суровым взглядом, он направился к кофеварке, и всем сразу стало некомфортно, а разговоры утихли.

— Я думаю, время для подарков, — предложил Чарльз. Радуясь отвлечению, все начали собираться вокруг ёлки, ища подарки со своими именами и передавая их.

— Чьё это? — спросил кто-то, показывая на коробку, которую приготовил Чарльз.

Разыгрывая незнание, Чарльз подошёл и взял её.

— Это для мистера Леншерра, — объявил он и передал подарок получателю. Тот взял его, раздражённо ворча. Однако Чарльз чувствовал, что он заинтересован.

Все начали открывать подарки. Чарльзу досталось пресс-папье в форме бабочки, как он предполагал, от девушки по имени Ангел, умеющей летать. Но он не мог думать о нём, был слишком отвлечён предвкушением реакции Эрика на его подарок.

Эрик же пил кофе и выглядел задумчиво. Свой подарок он ещё не открыл. Он выглядел абсолютно потерянным в мыслях, без сомнения, о своей предшествующей встрече. Чарльз не стал проверять. Прочистив горло, Эрик поставил кружку, и все взгляды устремились к нему. Он сорвал обертку, прикусив губу. При взгляде на закушенную губу и опущенные глаза Чарльз почувствовал прилив жара. А затем ещё один, вспомнив, что он приготовил в качестве подарка.

Под упаковкой была простая белая коробка размером примерно с предплечье. Эрик разорвал скотч с концов и потянул белую подарочную ленту. В ткань было завёрнуто ничто иное, как большой металлический фаллоимитатор.

Остолбеневший Эрик, пялясь на предмет в своей руке, густо покраснел и сглотнул. В комнате стояла полнейшая тишина.

Записка выпала из обёртки и приземлилась на пол. Чарльз нагнулся, чтобы поднять её, выпрямился и прочитал вслух:

— Иди на хуй, — он бесконтрольно улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на охуевшего Эрика, замершего с открытым ртом и выпученными глазами.

— Ксавье, — наконец сказал он, — в мой офис. Живо.

Все пялились на них: кто-то испуганно, кто-то возмущённо, кто-то — сдерживая смех, пока они шли к кабинету. Чарльз поспешно использовал телепатию, чтобы преуменьшить только что случившееся: убедить всех, что Эрик потащил его в свой кабинет, чтобы просто наорать, — ничего интересного.

— Объяснись, — сказал Эрик, когда они зашли в офис. Он сел на кресло и поставил фаллоимитатор на стол. Очевидно, он понял, что это был подарок от Чарльза.

— Мне казалось, в записке ясно сказано, — сказал ответил Чарльз, скрещивая руки.

— Ты думаешь, что можешь унижать меня перед всеми моими подчинёнными? — Эрик наклонился, положив руки на стол. Он выглядел почти раззадоренным.

— А ты думаешь, можешь унижать своих подчинённых друг перед другом каждый день?

— А что если это мой стиль руководства?

— Херовый стиль. Не способствует продуктивности, постоянно держать всех на грани нервного срыва.

Дверь позади них захлопнулась и закрылась. Чарльз обернулся на неё, а когда повернулся обратно, увидел, как Эрик ослабляет галстук и сбрасывает пиджак.

— Что…?

— Хочешь, чтобы я пошёл на хуй? — длинные, проворные пальцы расстёгивали рубашку. — До того, как я тебя уволю, сможешь посмотреть, как я это делаю. Всё равно никто не поверит, — добавил он, снимая рубашку и майку.

— Стой.

Эрик, уже сняв рубашку, повиновался.

— Ремень вокруг запястий. Используй свою силу.

Эрик, не касаясь руками, расстегнул ремень, вытянул его из петель и обернул его вокруг запястий.

— Смазка в ящике в столе, — сказал он, кивая в сторону стола.

— Если бы я только знал, — сказал Чарльз, — я был уже давно нагнул тебя над этим столом. — Он открыл выдвижной ящик и достал смазку, взял фаллоимитатор и смазал его. — Расстёгивай штаны, без рук. На колени, — добавил он, отодвигая стул назад. Он наблюдал, наслаждаясь видом стоящего на коленях босса со спущенными до середины бёдер штанами. Контуры его тела были длинными и тонкими, из-за чего его тело выглядело ещё более изящным, чем Чарльз представлял. — Держи его в воздухе, — сказал он, указывая на дилдо.

Встав рядом на колени, Чарльз спустил его трусы и сжал упругие ягодицы в ладонях. Эрик рвано вдохнул и содрогнулся, выгибая спину. Чарльз ещё больше раздвинул его ягодицы и скользнул пальцем между них, потирая. Эрик низко простонал.

— Давай, трахай себя.

Эрик поднёс металл к себе и провёл им между ягодиц, дразня. О таком Чарльз даже не мечтал. Лаеншерр боролся со своей одеждой, чтобы развести ноги шире, и Чарльз помог ему в этом, наблюдая, как он принимает в себя фаллоимитатор. Его жестокий, брюзгливый босс полуголый стоял на полу собственного кабинета на коленях для Чарльза, собирающийся трахнуть себя огромным металлическим дилдо. Его прекрасное самообладание было очевидно, когда он рвано дышал, погружая в себя металл с болезненной медлительностью.

— Вот так, — прошептал Чарльз, — ещё, Эрик. Именно то, что тебе надо. Ты чувствуешь металл?

Простонав, Эрик принял его глубже. Возбуждение исходило от него волнами, а кожа зарумянилась. Он был абсолютно другим человеком.

Чарльз встал, схватил его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, быстро расстегнул штаны свободной рукой.

— Соси, — сказал он Эрику, который тут же нетерпеливо взял в рот его член, мягко обхватывая губами и лаская языком.

Он двигался на его члене одновременно с движениями металла, трахающего его, Чарльз понял это по стонам, которые чувствовал на себе. Почувствовав, что приближается к оргазму, он вытащил член изо рта Эрика и быстро додрочил, кончая на его губы и подбородок. Эрик, не переставая трахать себя со спермой на лице, моргнул. Чарльз знал, что он отчаянно хочет кончить, но не может прикоснуться к себе с завязанными руками.

— Я дам тебе кончить, — сказал Чарльз, — только если ты не уволишь меня и прекратишь быть таким мудаком со своими подчинёнными.

— Хорошо, хорошо, всё будет, — согласился Эрик, лихорадочно кивая, — только… пожалуйста, Чарльз…

Чарльз опустился на колени и додрочил ему, упиваясь видом своего охуенного кончающего полуголого босса, тяжело дышащего и трахающего себя фаллоимитатором, что сам дал ему.

 

Вот так Чарльза не просто не уволили, а он устроился на постоянную основу, а также получил повышение. Его коллеги с тех пор постоянно дивились резкому изменению отношения босса к ним, но никто из них не связал это с дилдо с праздничной вечеринки, потому что никто о нём не помнил. Также, как и о долгом и пылком поцелуе под омелой перед дверью офиса Эрика.


End file.
